1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an entertainment display or storage stand and, more specifically, to a display or storage stand that both appeals to children and holds relatively flat entertainment objects such as video cassette tapes, audio cassette tapes, compact discs, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The commercial success and widespread use of entertainment objects such as video cassette tapes, audio cassette tapes, compact discs, and other entertainment items has resulted in the need for display or storage arrangements for them. In the past, various display or storage arrangements have been used to store, display or otherwise hold such entertainment objects. However, little attention has been directed toward developing an entertainment display or storage arrangement that is recognizable and appeals to children.
The related art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 338,572 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 338,573, both issued to Nina Mattikow on Aug. 24, 1993, show entertainment storage arrangements configured, respectively, in the form of a rocking horse and a bus. Mattikow does not suggest configuring an entertainment storage arrangement in the form of a three dimensional character that appeals to children and does not suggest the use of shelf elements to hold entertainment objects.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 359,872 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 361,464, both issued to Shahriar Dardashti, respectively, on Jul. 4, 1995 and Aug. 22, 1995, show entertainment storage arrangements resembling a guitar and a saxophone. Shahriar does not suggest configuring an entertainment storage arrangement in the form of a three dimensional character that appeals to children.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 360,099 issued to Min-chou Wu on Jul. 11, 1995, shows an entertainment storage arrangement resembling a building. Wu does not suggest configuring an entertainment storage arrangement in the form of a three dimensional character that appeals to children.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 370,377 issued to Jessica Hsu on Jun. 4, 1996, shows an entertainment storage arrangement ornamented by a flat character known to children. Hsu does not suggest configuring the storage arrangement in the form of a three dimensional character that appeals to children.
There remains a need for an entertainment display or storage arrangement which is recognizable or appeals to children for holding entertainment objects such as video cassette tapes, audio cassette tapes, compact discs, and other entertainment items in an attractive yet orderly fashion.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.